tgama_teenagedreamsfandomcom-20200216-history
Diamond's relationships
This page comprises about Diamond's relationships. Even though Diamond doesn't get along with most people at first, in the end she does. Allies Sugar |-|The Gems: A Magical Adventure= Diamond has tried to stop the rivalry going on between the two of them as seen in Entering Fairiex College. However, Sugar states that their enemy-relationship can never be stopped. In Take A Hint, the two of them finally became friends and have sang a song together (their first duet and the first song sung in the series), Take A Hint. In season six, after Diamond has revealed herself that she was Caroline all along, Sugar reacted calm but made an angry face. Diamond at first thought that Sugar wanted to bring out rivalry like Cinnamon, but instead Sugar stated that they should be friends instead of best friends. |-|Teenage Dreams= Although they both are best friends with Jewel, they have a big frenemy-ship together. Diamond has tried a lot to be friends with Sugar but Sugar states that friends isn't meant for them. As seen in Pilot, Diamond has suggested Sugar about her audition. Although Sugar likes the idea, she declines it. In Trapped In The Building, Sugar was the first to suggest an idea how to be the first persons to get in the warehouse. Diamond smiles and likes the suggestion and is the first person to agree. When Jewel wanted to taste the laser, they both react shocked and worried and stop Jewel from doing so. Jewel |-|The Gems: A Magical Adventure= Should not be added as they have no moments together. |-|Teenage Dreams= Although the two of them have been just friends in The Gems: A Magical Adventure, Diamond and Jewel appears to be best friends. Jewel is also Sugar's best friends, but she looks slightly preferring Diamond. Jewel has gave Diamond full support upon winning something, and Diamond always helped Jewel if she is sad. Jewel is the only person that Diamond actually cares for. Even though sometimes Jewel's ditzy personality annoy Diamond, but Diamond does not respond by mean words, but instead pretended to agree with her. In Pilot, both Diamond and Jewel (along with Sugar) travel to Los Angeles. Diamond was the first person to agree follow to Los Angeles, which makes Jewel happy and the two of them hugged. Emerald Their first meet was in Diamond's Destiny where Diamond found Emerald fighting a witch. After the event, the two became instant friends. Some fans have claimed that this two would be better best friends rather than Diamond being friends with Sugar, but Magic Mirrors has claimed them to be just friends. Their compassion towards each other has also bring the majority of fans shipping them to be more than friends. Diamond and Emerald have always hang out together, even though Emerald has made many references she hang out with Liana. Throughout seasons 1-4, they have made videos together and posted on the website. Starting in season 5, none of the two have posted any videos together, but Diamond posted videos with Sugar and Emerald with Liana. As you can see in season 5 they have not hang out together for quite some time. Daphne The two of them became quick friends. Daphne has showed honesty towards Diamond and has not lied to her. Daphne is one of the persons who disliked Diamond when she says she's Caroline, later in the end she decided to be enemies with Diamond. Category:Diamond Category:Relationships